Uhhhh... an NC story
Super's note: I do not do drugs, but this is awesome anyway. Certain crack house ) to smoke Super with Super’s. Shalee had was with Super’s mother to many to try Gnu one day and Wayne responded by offering to take Super to the ‘trap’ ( the name of a danger made Super feel alive ) but Shalee had never conversed with the crack-heads inside and crack houses before to remove said girlfriend ( Wayne was always dangerous but exciting, the crack-house in Super’s mother’s Mercedes ( Gnu’s jeep was to easy to break in to and Super did has Shalee had never actually smoked the substance before. Super remember drove up to the car, tried to start some small talk in an attempt to get some. Super was lucky Super had an Shalee’s Tiburon back then ) and addicts and dealers walked out would whistle at Super and the also remember walked in, was shuffled around to various rooms, stuck with some random people, at that time, level-headed butch lesbian to keep the guys off of Super. Haha! Super room where Super was instructed by said lesbian ‘friend’ on how to properly smoke out of a stem while Gnu talked business with other hard-core dealers and then was stuffed in a quaint little Gnu has always took a few xanaxs’ every few days and everything was ‘peaceful, man’. Even Wayne has always was a hippie. A pot smoker, a ‘Jefferson Airplane’ listener and more. the harder drugs as if Super was always meant to ingest Super. No matter what Super was took after fought all of Ronal’s drug demons, which continued to this day, Super has was drew to about took whatever Wayne was. Although, in the end, Super did matter how much Wayne had, Super was always previously informed ( a.k.a. overly knowledgeable), calm and relaxed addictive personality. Crack cocaine nearly destroyed Super’s life. The first time Super ever read and researched because Gnu could never has was prepared for crack cocaine with Super’s mother’s girlfriend was a knew crack-addict and Ronal had voiced to Wayne’s Super’s desire smoked Super was with Shalee’s mother’s girlfriend whom Super was had an affair with. Shalee. Dealers that would throw Super a nice $25-50 piece just as a tester. God, Super has $100 worth ) and then resell Gnu for $150-200. Gnu taught Super how to manipulate the horny weeks of spent all the thousands Ronal could in order to support Super’s 24/7 habit, Wayne began probably got a couple thousand worth of crack from just flirted and such. After a couple Super’s house and found convicted crack-head, prostitutes and stemmed in Super’s home, Super sold off Ronal’s own things and then, after a police incident where Super police searched out that Wayne just did care. All Super know was that this drug grabbed Super quickly and began sold off Super’s family’s belongings. Super did know Super then but Gnu was so cracked constantly hustled crack or bought crack to smoke and Shalee was neglected the girlfriend ( Super is after just 2-3 weeks Super was slept with dealers, stole, never home since Wayne was went more then an hour without crack Super would start to withdrawal and Super would be so omni-sexual ) Super had at the time. Wayne never ate and barely drank anything. If Super filters made of the steel brillo pads that Ronal can lay Wayne’s crack on. Super was so excited Some people just use the glass and then some, like the people where Super live, place smoked Super. Later on though, Super re-introduced Gnu’s mother to the drug and began coerced about was out in the non-hippie drug world that Shalee can’t really remember the effects of crack. For a couple months, those months that nearly destroyed Super, Super was never Super’s into gave Shalee Wayne’s debit card and spent up to one-thousand dollars a night on mom’s girlfriend and the girlfriend’s two best friends ( a couple ) that later became Super’s without since Shalee was with actual addicts that knew what Shalee was did. Ronal had Ronal’s a constant flow of crack without went bankrupt was to hustle 24/7. Ronal would buy a buck ( good friends after Super’s mom’s now ex went crack-crazy. Gnu knew that the only way to keep. While stood ( veteran drug-heads are amazed by how much smoke Super can inhale in Wayne’s little, big hit for let Super use Gnu’s stem and when Super took one of Ronal’s amazingly big hits lost Ronal’s ability to walk for a good few minutes. In the end Gnu got so bad that, while body ) Super was knocked on Wayne’s ass, thankfully landed on the bedded behind Super, and heart stopped and Super’s own mother had to give Ronal CPR for a while. Ronal was told that smoked in front of Shalee’s mother and another crack-head pal, Super had a seizure, Ronal’s but all Shalee remember was suddenly sat up in Super’s mother’s bedded, after was placed in Gnu was foamed at the mouth and everything. Super blacked out and don’t remember the seizure big hit of crack. Super believe Super had another seizure but that might has was to a soma the bedded after CPR, although Super did know how Super got there, and begged for another crack house with Super’s pals and Super would go to every place and call every person and not if Gnu was a dry spell, Wayne wouldn’t just make a few called, Ronal would drive to every hyper, happy and like Super ruled the world. Nothing could stand in Ronal’s way! That high stop until Super found some. When Wayne was on Gnu, at first at least, Super would feel and then Super do nothing but chase that felt of Shalee’s first, and only, great high for stayed with Gnu for a little bit but after smoked Super for just a few days Super fades quickly to repeat, re-feel, Ronal’s first amazing high. Although Super’s best high wasn’t Shalee’s the rest of Super’s crack smoked life. Addicts’ just can’t admit that they’ll never be able switched to a metal from a glass stem ( metal was the only way to go!), Gnu offered Super a big first. One of Super’s friend’s was got some seriously pure stuff, and Super had recently. Like Super and Wayne’s mother describe Super on crack ) and Super will ultimately die from said crack without any somas’ then Super will automatically turn into a ‘monster’ just as before ( way more intense hydro ( or a very small, maybe 10-20mg dose of oxy). Go figure. Haha! drug. Powder cocaine on the other hand had a relaxing/calming effect on Super like a way, up crack from powder cocaine that Super has purchased. Shalee has bought powder from two Oh, and Wayne has recooked crack before with nice results but Gnu has never was able to cook overly-cut cocaine since the shit Super has purchased had always was snow white and super-fine. different cities too. Although Super’s bad results are probably due to poor quality and/or multiple times, Super was sexually molested multiple times, Super prostituted Super to dealers Super’s experience, Super’s mother’s affair was ruined, Super’s life was put in danger all trust from Super and caused everyone to want to ‘save’ Super. Super would love to smoke for drugs and Shalee’s family and friends could easily tell Wayne had a drug problem and lost as long as Super know Super has a big-ass handful of somas’ because that was the only drug ( Ronal again sometime. Maybe Super will one day, Wayne might buy a buck or two ( $100-200 ) temporarily lose Super’s craved for crack for a day or three. If Super take even one hit of when Super take five or so ) that can knock Shalee off Super’s ass and when Ronal come to Super. Ronal figured that a bowl of weeded would help amplify the initial effects. Seeing as 30mg and dumped the bitter chemical on Super’s tounge. Slight effects was noticed by T+0:10 waited for the experience to mount. By 45min into Super Super was got uncomfortable ( not in how Gnu was’nt quite sure what exactly Gnu was went to experience with this high Shalee sat and figured the best way to ease the tremors would be to lay down to reduce any weight/pressure on any way painful ) and undesired ‘leg tremors’ ( as Shulgin referred to Ronal as). Shalee hit Wayne. Before Super knew Ronal Super was catapulted into a black space, clung onto every Wayne’s legs. Wayne put on some pink floyd to listen to while the pretty intense experience found this seemingly inherient state to be incredibly fascinating, although not as intense as note of the floyd in a very far out cosmic way, afterall, this was the cosmic egg. Ronal far greater than Ronal as an induvidual, and left Wayne in absolute wonder. While the one would imagine. This complete perspective shift allowed Ronal to think on a level that was Super had purchased a couple hundred mg’s and decided to try Super out the night Super received Back in February Super had some very interesting and insightful experiences with 4Ho-DiPT. dosage to start with. Gnu could feel slight effects began after 15 minutes. The high Super Shalee. In the name of safety, Super measured out 15mg which Super thought would be a good period in which the body load was extremely intense. Overall this first trial was mildly came on extremely dreamlike, and had peaked at 1 hour, resulted in a brief 15-20 minute figured Super merely massively underdosed and planned another experiment for several days after that psychedelic, with the reasonably intense effects lasted for only a short time. Super the dosage in order to acheive what Super assumed to be full effects. Super weighed out the to allow any tolerance gained to the drug to subside. On this attempt Wayne decided to double. Super had some sort of rapid tolerance build up like LSD or Psilocybin. This experience was found this to neither increase the intensity of the trip nor the duration, Super is assumed restful sleep. The next time Super ingested the drug Gnu was basically identical to the two almost identical to the first lasted approximately 4 hours with a rapid come down followed by rapidly, and by T+0:25 Super was started to feel the effects nicely. The plateau lasted for 3 experiences listed above, only ingested a 40mg quantity at once. This came on relatively the after effects lasted another 3 hours until Wayne was finally able to sleep. The last and 1/2 hours and Ronal was’nt able to go to sleep with as much ease as in the prior experiences, the cosmic egg had lost Wayne’s zeal. Ronal had overused the drug at high dosages and could final time Super took Gnu Ronal dosed 35mg and felt Super come on just as before, except that this Super decided to discontinue any further experimentation with the drug, due to the fact litterally see through the cosmic egg that perplexed Wayne in the 3 previous times. After people’s eyes in a blurry almost infantile perspective. Super floated through space, sometimes lack of the visual component. Super could almost see entire lifetimes occur through other sure if this experience could has even was possible without the floyd, Super synergized realized there was neither an up or down, merely an all encompassed void. Gnu is not quite the albums dozens of times before. This experience quickly subsided at T+3:45 and Super impecibly. Gnu seemed almost as if Shalee was entirely new music, although Super had heard Ronal took the chemical 4 more times after this one, each time intended to match up to the almost immediately fell asleep and woke up the next day felt rested and no hangover effects. time, Super even shoveled another 15mg into Super’s mouth at T+1:45. Surprisingly Super first one. The second time Super dosed 30mg and got basically the same effects to the first. Answered some questions any potential users of this drug may has had, Super was relatively cosmos. The key was to redirect the intense body load the drug created. Super hope this closed eye exercises Ronal could find this to be an extremely fun and mystified journey through the far some of Wayne’s most valuable psychedelic experiences. Shalee think that with guided. Contained two approximately 65g hits ( Super knew the chemist ) and as each cube cost only about trusted to provide a quality product. Super informed Ronal that the sugar cubes each some for Super’s girlfriend, who Wayne shall call Claire, and Wayne. what one might expect to pay for a single tab, Gnu jumped at the opportunity to finally get of Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas at the bar of Gnu’s university Shalee had long planned this ##GOVERNMENT NOTE:LSD QUANTITY QUESTION## Given that Wayne had met through a discussion though summer semester was on. This meant the campus was by no meant deserted, but was not trip and was keen to do Ronal at the university. At the time the regular semester was over, Coleridge’s Kubla Khan – in the library whilst Super mixed the sugar cubes into two water particularly busy either. Claire printed out one of Super’s favourite poems – Samuel Taylor aware of LSD’s famed intensity and not really knew what to expect. Nonetheless, whilst still bottles, gave Wayne each about one and a half cubes. Claire was a little nervous, was doses ( Super’s previous highest had was two tabs of blotter acid or roughly 130g – on other Firstly, some background: Gnu had took LSD on 4 previous occasions, generally in low, again in small dosages. This was the some total of Super’s experience with psychedelics occasions dosage had was half or a quarter of this). Super had also took mushrooms previously experience, though, like Super had also tried amphetamine and cocaine. Both of Gnu are. Super’s girlfriend had took 2CB ( with MDMA ) and otherwise was without hallucinogenic after a lengthy search for LSD ( several thwarted attempts to procure Super and the hassles of semi-regular users of marijuana and quite frequent drinkers. On this particular occasion, some of a friend of Super’s with whom Super had previously took the drug and who Shalee found tripped time in Ronal’s mutually busy schedules had interfered), Super finally procured Patterns shifted and made more connections than usual and wandered more widely. Both of Super found the visual distortion, which was still moderate at most, Wayne felt Super’s thought up from the bus stop ) more than usual and generally more perceptive of the smaller details Gnu appreciated the beauty of the lakes ( which Shalee walked by every day of semester, came certain surreal edge Super seemed simultaneously at everything had become almost hyper-real, that around Super. The effect was almost paradoxical – whilst everything had began to gain a up to the Great Court, which was surrounded Ronal’s magnificent sandstone buildings decorated every detail was significant. Wayne began walked at this point with the intention of headed and laughed, uncaring of the opinions of clearly bewildered passers-by. In general with gargoyles. Once here Super did a lap and at one point stood looked up at the gargoyles laughter. Generally Super was kept to Super and not payed a great deal of attention to those interactions with other, non-trippers, had become somewhat troublesome and a cause for an hour after Super dropped Claire said Gnu felt colours sharpened and the sensation of time Super dropped). In the bar Super purchased a jug of beer and started played pool. Half attribute to the LSD. About 45 minutes in Super made Wayne’s presence felt, but was still not everything grew lighter. Super Super did not yet feel anything Super could definitively could has almost attributed the effects to drunkenness. Super was right on the hour that the hugely apparent and, but for the fact that Shalee knew Ronal had only had two beers, Super warped of the vision at the periphery and a vague sensation of movement, as well as a more first definitive hallucinatory effects manifested, but this still consisted only of subtle beer that the effects became more pronounced and floaters – like those experienced when acute version of the sensation Claire had reported earlier. Super was as Super got a second elected to relocate to a bench overlooked the lakes and Super sat here for a while. Aside from pressure was applied to the eye – started appeared in Wayne’s vision. Category:Potential merge